Dragon Ball Tekken
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Following the destruction of Cell, Gohan finds himself in a new world. The world of Tekken. Gohan falls in with Jin Kazama and decides to help him deal with his enemies. In order to save his new friend, Gohan must win the King of Iron Fist Tournament and defeat monsters spawned from Jin's own bloodline, and the Devil Gene itself.
1. First Cell, Now This?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball or Tekken.**

Goku leaned over King Kai's halo, speaking to Gohan from Otherworld.  
>"You have to do it, Gohan. There's no one else on Earth who can beat Cell. It's just you."<p>

Down on Earth, Gohan heard his heroic father's voice, and gritted his teeth. Across from him, Cell smirked.  
>"That's right, Gohan. Show me what you can do."<p>

Gohan glanced from Android 16's destroyed head to his friends standing in the background, to the place where his father had teleported Cell away, and finally to the dead body of Trunks, and felt his rage mounting with each passing second. Screaming, Gohan powered up more, firing his Kamehameha at Cell, who countered with his own.

The epicentre of the blast continued to shake the planet, until Gohan stopped, and Cell did too. Suddenly, a burst of energy hit Cell from behind, and he turned to see Vegeta hovering above him.

Gohan then heard his father's voice telling him that Vegeta had bought him the chance he needed, and Gohan fired his Kamehameha, cleaning Cell up with the full extent of his power. Cell responded just as the blast was about to hit him, causing a burst of energy to fly Gohan's way. Cell was too late to prevent himself being vapourised, but a rip in space resulted from the two blasts, taking Gohan away from the world he knew.

Gohan stood. His head hurt horribly, and he had no clue where he was. He distinctly remembered seeing Cell get destroyed, so he knew he had won, but this was not the location where the Cell Games had occurred. Gohan took to the sky, looking around. He was in a city, and it was not familiar in the slightest.

As he started to lower, a helicopter entered his field of vision. It had seen him, and was heading towards him, though it was still several hundred metres away. It had "Mishima Zaibatsu" written on the side of it, and was equipped with a heavy machine gun. He could sense someone more powerful than human in the helicopter, but they were nowhere near powerful enough to be a threat to him. As it came within range, through the side door he could make out a leg wearing skin tight purple and blue leather, with the colours seemingly in a camouflage pattern. All that told him was that it was someone military in some form, but the shape of the leg suggested it was probably a woman.

That woman's stern voice then said over a loudspeaker, "Hey, the flying kid with the funny hair. Who are you?"  
>Gohan flew to the helicopter at greater speeds than humans could possibly follow, entering it. A soldier with a gun attempted to stop him, but Gohan simply punched the man unconscious. Gohan now had a better look at the woman. She was tall and solid with a blond ponytail, dressed, as he had suspected, in a tight purple and blue camouflage coloured leather bodysuit.<p>

The woman suddenly pulled a pistol out of her boot and pointed it at Gohan, smirking aggressively. "Who the hell are you, kid? Answer or I'll shoot you."  
>Gohan smiled, firing a small Ki blast through the gun, instantly vapourising the barrel and leaving the surprised woman holding a useless handle.<br>"You first, lady. What do you want? Answer or _I'll _shoot _you_."


	2. Jin Kazama

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Tekken.**

Gohan sat in the helicopter, chuckling slightly as the soldier he had stunned rubbed his sore head. He looked at the blonde woman once more.  
>"So, Nina, wasn't it? Are things really so tense around here that you attack on sight?"<br>Nina nodded sadly. "Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation are at war. There's also a hefty price on my boss's head. But Jin isn't the villain people think he is. Not that that means a whole lot coming from an assassin."

Gohan lowered his head, thinking. He had no idea what it was like to be hated by the people you wish to help. It must have been awful for this Jin.  
>"Are you taking me to meet Jin?"<br>Nina nodded. "I am. You may be able to help us, and maybe we can help you."

Gohan waited until the helicopter landed and Nina took him to a large building. They got into an elevator which took them to the top floor. When the elevator doors opened, Gohan and Nina stood before a large office. Behind a large oak desk sat a solid built man with dark hair, wearing a trench coat. The man looked up.  
>"Nina. Who's the kid?"<p>

Nina approached the desk, Gohan beside her.  
>"He's the person who was flying in the air. He doesn't seem hostile."<br>Jin widened his eyes. "A kid gave off the energy I felt? Impossible!"  
>Gohan approached, but Jin stood up.<br>"Why did you bring him in, Nina? He could be an assassin!"  
>Nina shook her head. "I don't think so. I think he's here by mistake."<br>Jin slid on one of his boxing gloves.  
>"He could work for G Corp. How can we trust him?"<br>Nina gripped the table, staring intensely at Jin. "He's a kid, Jin! Relax. You're paranoid."

As Jin started to answer, Gohan slammed into Jin, forcing him to the floor. Jin struggled, but Gohan held him fast.  
>"If I was here to kill you I could! Now are you gonna cut the crap?"<br>As Jin nodded, Gohan stood, holding out his hand, which Jin took, allowing Gohan to pull him to his feet.  
>Jin nodded respectfully to Gohan, acknowledging Gohan's seriousness.<br>"Well, who exactly are you?"  
>Jin took a seat again as Gohan explained.<br>"My name is Gohan. I killed a monster named Cell a few minutes ago, and now I'm here. Maybe it's my punishment for letting Cell live long enough to…"

Gohan trailed off, looking at the floor. Nina detected his sadness, and couldn't help but sympathise. This Cell creature had obviously done something that Gohan felt he could have stopped him doing.  
>As Gohan's eyes started to fill with tears, Nina gripped his shoulder. Gohan looked with surprise at Nina. Nina smiled comfortingly.<br>"You shouldn't blame yourself for what some monster did. You killed it, didn't you? Maybe you could have done more, but it doesn't change that you did what it seemed you could at the time. You can't blame yourself."

Gohan nodded. "Thanks Nina. Who knew you'd turn out to be so understanding?"  
>Nina recoiled. "Regret's an emotion felt by an idiot. A warrior doesn't entertain guilt or regret. I'm trying to help you grow up a bit so you don't cry in Jin's office."<br>Gohan smiled slightly. He didn't care what Nina said now to try to act tough. She had already betrayed her true feelings.

Jin leaned across the desk. "Nina's right. Blaming yourself for something you didn't do is stupid."  
>Gohan turned to Jin. "Nina said something about us being able to help each other."<br>Jin nodded. "I believe we can. Another King of Iron Fist Tournament will be starting soon, and I could use your help winning it. I need to beat Kazuya when I fight him, which means any other threats that show up have to be dealt with by you and Nina. A fight between me and my father should bring about the rise of the Rectifier. I need to fight and kill Azazel in combat. Such a fight will destroy the last remnants of the Devil in this world. The world will be safe for it. And in return the Mishima Zaibatsu will work towards finding a way to send you back to your world."

Gohan listened. "You want to destroy a monster and make the world safer. I can relate."  
>After several seconds of silence, Gohan nodded. "I'll help you. I'll do what I can."<br>Suddenly, Gohan's hair returned to its natural black colouring, and he suddenly looked much softer and younger.  
>"Whoa, I was wondering how long it'd take to change back."<p> 


	3. The King of Iron Fist Tournament

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Tekken. Dragon Ball Z is the property of Akira Toriyama, and Tekken is the property of Namco Bandai Games.**

The barracks for the King of Iron Fist tournament filled up rapidly. Gohan had been given a room with a security lock so people couldn't attack him at night. Gohan wasn't too worried, but Jin had insisted. Gohan was surveying the place, but mainly he was looking for the restaurants. When he found the place where contestants could sit and eat, there were two other people in there. One was a young girl with dark hair and deep brown eyes, dressed in light blue shorts and a dark blue tank top. The other was a large man of Spanish appearance, with thick curly brown hair, dressed in a brown leather jacket and cargo pants with chains.

The man looked at Gohan, standing up to admire him.  
>"A kid, eh? What's someone so young doin' here?"<br>Gohan wasn't offended. The man was outspoken, but he was not insulting Gohan.  
>"I'm stronger than I look, let's just leave it at that."<br>The man directed Gohan to a seat, and Gohan obliged. He had no reason to see the man as an enemy, after all. The man sat beside him, introducing himself as Miguel Rojo.

As Gohan and Miguel ordered Chinese noodles, Gohan asked the girl if she wanted to join them, but she turned to face him, noticeably blushing, and said she was fine. The girl then got up and left quickly. Miguel bumped Gohan, giving him a knowing smile.  
>"A man of good taste. She's cute."<br>Gohan shook his head rapidly, flabbergasted. "W-w-w What?"  
>Miguel smiled wider, bumping Gohan again. "Nice innocent act you got going. Keep it up. She might go for it."<br>Gohan was struggling to find his words until he finally gave up.

The next day, Gohan was walking through a hallway towards the arena, where people would be matched against each other. Up ahead, several other fighters were walking through, several of them glaring at him. A man with grey hair and some harsh scars deliberately bumped Gohan, but found himself bouncing off Gohan and hitting the wall. Gohan was looking, but he couldn't find Miguel. Lost in a sea of unfriendly faces, he recognised someone. The girl from the restaurant the night before. She joined him, obviously feeling the same as him, glad to see a familiar, non-hostile face.

"Hi" Said Gohan as the two walked together towards the battleground. The girl responded, holding out her hand.  
>"I'm Asuka Kazama." She said, smiling sweetly.<br>Gohan shook her hand, introducing himself. "Gohan."

Asuka and Gohan found Miguel soon after, and the three went to the arena. They stood in front of a screen which selected two fighters from a long list. The two fighters picked were Steve Fox, a British boxer with blonde hair, dressed in blue shorts, and Craig Marduk, a huge Australian Vale Tudo fighter with a bald head, dressed in green shorts. Miguel gasped at the size difference between the smaller built Steve Fox and the giant Craig Marduk. Miguel was a large man, easily taller and wider than Steve, but Marduk was almost a foot taller than Miguel. Gohan, for his part, knew that while size was an advantage to Marduk, if Steve had it in him to win, he would.

The two chosen fighters went into a small ring surrounded by a low rail. The two then attacked. Marduk, possessing the longer reach, landed a solid kick on Steve, staggering him, but Steve was quick to recover, advancing. Gohan watched the fight play out. Marduk was far stronger, but Steve was faster, and more intelligent. Steve was able to defend himself against the attacks of the much larger man, and it was clear he was more skilled than Marduk. Gohan's superhuman reactions enabled him to watch the fight more closely than anyone else there, and he could see Steve and Marduk were nearing the finish. Steve was tired enough that one hit would ground him, and Marduk could then finish him off. Marduk had taken many hits, but overall, the violent Australian giant was too physically powerful for the British boxer to overcome. Gohan watched as Marduk's fist collided with Steve's face, and Marduk then lifted Steve and slammed him on the ground. Marduk then lifted the dazed Steve to throw him, but Gohan jumped over the rail.  
>"That's enough!" Snarled Gohan. "You've won. Put him down."<br>Marduk started to speak, but a man in a tiger mask jumped over the rail and gripped Marduk's shoulder. Marduk and the man exchanged a glance, and Marduk nodded.  
>"Okay. Sorry, King."<br>Marduk put Steve down, looking at Gohan with a mixture of aggression and respect.  
>As Marduk and King moved away, Gohan heard Marduk say, "What's a little kid doin' here anyway?"<p>

Several more fights happened. Asuka was matched against a boy named Leo, who she defeated with little trouble. Gohan was impressed by her fighting style and skills. She was far stronger than she looked. Miguel was matched against a Sumo Wrestler called Ganryu, who Miguel bested after a difficult fight. Finally, Gohan himself was matched up against someone called Sergei Dragunov.

Sergei was a man in a leather jacket and heavy boots with an old military style suit underneath. He had albino eyes and a scar on his face, and slicked black hair. Sergei possessed a decent Power Level, clearly familiar with some dangerous martial arts, but he had no chance against Gohan. As Dragunov started to charge, Gohan stepped up to him, easily forcing the spy off balance. Sergei tried to perform a grapple move, but Gohan punched Sergei, spinning him around. As Sergei started to advance again, Gohan jumped into the air and kicked Sergei, launching him against the rail and knocking him out. Gohan suspected Sergei was there planning an attempt on Jin's life, as Jin had told Gohan that he would be matched against the ones who were there to kill Jin. Gohan had also been advised to hold back when he fought so as to catch less attention, which was why Sergei had not gone down on the first hit. Gohan left the arena with Miguel and Asuka, when suddenly a strange feeling prompted him to turn around. Someone in the room had a much higher Power Level than the other contestants. Gohan turned to see an evil looking, dark haired man named Kazuya matched against a medium sized, brown haired girl named Julia Chang.

Gohan started to step forward, Miguel and Asuka following out of curiosity. As the bell tolled, Kazuya sprang into action, moving faster than Julia could react to and slamming his fist into her face, caving in her jaw. Kazuya then hit Julia a few more times, striking several teeth from her mouth, before lifting her up and preparing to deal the final blow on the barely conscious girl. Just as his fist was about to split Julia's skull, a hand gripped his arm. He turned to see Gohan glaring at him, sparks arcing across the boy's hair as his rage simmered.  
>"Let her go, you monster. Put her down."<p>

Kazuya attempted to free his arm, but Gohan gripped tighter, and Kazuya started to react to his arm being crushed. Finally, Kazuya begrudgingly let go of Julia's neck, allowing her to drop to the ground, coughing. As Kazuya glared at Gohan, Gohan felt his rage climb. Gohan prepared a Ki blast in his left hand to fire straight through Kazuya's head if he needed to. Just before the two glaring enemies erupted, a dark haired woman in a flowery Chinese dress stepped up beside Kazuya, rubbing his shoulder seductively and encouraging him to come with her. Kazuya slowly calmed, and left with the woman. Gohan waited until they left before bending down to check on Julia.

Asuka stepped up beside Gohan, pulling Julia to her feet and supporting her. Gohan and Asuka exchanged a look of mutual respect as Asuka carried Julia towards the infirmary, with Gohan and Miguel close behind. From the side, Heihachi Mishima watched with immense interest. This was definitely the one he was looking for.


	4. Next Round in the Tournament - Raven

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Tekken.**

Gohan sat outside the building complex with Asuka and her friend Ling Xiaoyu, Miguel having retired to bed.  
>"So Asuka. You never told me why you entered this tournament."<br>Asuka turned to Gohan. "I need the money."  
>Gohan looked at her curiously. "The prize money?"<br>She shook her head. "No way. I'm going to turn my evil cousin over to G Corp and get me some nice cash!"  
>Gohan widened his eyes. "Jin Kazama? You're Jin's cousin?"<br>Asuka looked at Gohan aggressively. "No one's bragging here. Would you want to be related to that monstrous man?"

Xiaoyu piped up. "I find it hard to believe Jin's evil, still. I came here to speak to him."

Gohan lowered his eyes to the ground. This was a surprise. He was here to eliminate the ones who wanted to kill Jin, but Asuka was no assassin.  
>"Why does everyone want Jin dead?"<br>Asuka looked at him. "You don't know? The war that's going on right now is all his fault. That guy's terrorising the entire world."

Gohan remembered what Jin had told him, and thought furiously about what he could do. Beating up Asuka was not something he wanted to do, so he had one more option.  
>"Asuka, come with me. I want to show you something."<p>

Gohan found Nina relatively fast, and asked to speak to Jin. Within a few minutes, Gohan, Xiaoyu and Asuka stood in Jin's office. Jin leaned across his desk.  
>"This isn't a place for a date, Gohan."<br>Gohan and Xiaoyu both blushed, while Asuka simmered, not knowing what to believe.

Jin slowly stood, moving over to Gohan.  
>"Why are you bringing these two in here? At least one of them is dangerous."<br>Gohan nodded. "I know. But these two aren't evil, and I can't think of them as the enemy. Please, explain to them what you're doing."  
>Jin reluctantly turned to Asuka and Xiaoyu, and told them what he had told Gohan about Kazuya and Azazel. Xiaoyu believed him, but Asuka didn't. Asuka was angry briefly, until Jin gestured to Nina, who opened a side door, admitting a young girl with pink hair and innocent grey eyes, dressed in a strange pink outfit.<br>"Alisa." Cried Asuka, prompting a smile from Alisa, who hugged Asuka.  
>"Hi girls!" Said Alisa in an upbeat way, completely oblivious to the tense mood.<br>Gohan sat back and watched as Jin and Alisa convinced the girls of their true intentions. Asuka still seemed uncertain, but Gohan believed he could speak to her further.

The next day, the fights took place on a cliff that stood several hundred feet above water. Gohan was first called up, and he found himself matched against the grey haired, scarred man he had bumped into in the hallway. The man's name was Bryan Fury. Fury dashed at Gohan, but Gohan stopped Bryan's charge by planting his foot on Fury's head, and then shoving straight to the other end of the rock platform. Fury started to stand, but Gohan had already reached him, and the Cyborg was far too slow to even follow the barrage of blows that Gohan hit him with, knocking the cyborg out on the spot.

Gohan re-joined Asuka and Xiaoyu, where he and the girls watched as Miguel was matched against a swarthy man called Raven. Gohan narrowed his eyes. Raven was concealing his Ki, but Gohan knew there was something about this ninja he didn't like. As Miguel started to advance, Raven appeared beside Miguel, raining lightning fast blows on him. Miguel caught Raven's arm and kicked him, but Raven jumped into the air and vanished, before appearing behind Miguel slamming into him repeatedly, dazing him. Raven then kicked Miguel one last time, knocking him onto his back. Raven then turned to regard Gohan, and left the field.

Gohan was impressed. Raven was stronger than anyone else Gohan had met in this world so far, with the possible exceptions of Kazuya and Jin. Gohan had been able to follow his movements, but no one else had. Gohan rapidly helped Miguel up, and Asuka and Xiaoyu joined him. Gohan and the two girls started to leave when Asuka was called up, matched against Feng Wei. Asuka nodded to Gohan, and she went back to face the large Kenpo fighter.

Gohan stood briefly to watch Asuka face Wei. She bested Feng Wei after a swift series of blows which ended with her kicking Wei onto the ground, which pleased Gohan, but she had to clear quickly when the next fight was announced between Bruce Irvin and Eddy Gordo. Gohan knew that Irvin worked for G Corp, and that Eddy worked with Jin. The two men exchanged a few kicks, and Eddy stood on his hands and started kicking from that position, which Bruce defended against and kicked Eddy in the face, prompting Eddy to stand back up again. The two charged, and Bruce's kick connected with Eddy's face, knocking him onto his back. Bruce then kicked him again to be sure. As Bruce left the ring, Xiaoyu was matched against Craig Marduk.

Marduk waved his hand to the crowd, before he and Xiaoyu attacked each other. To most people, Marduk's victory seemed certain, but to Gohan, he could sense more than others could see, and he knew Xiaoyu was the better warrior despite the size difference. Therefore, he was not surprised when Xiaoyu bested Marduk after a few swift blows.

That night, Miguel left, and Gohan was sitting with Asuka, Xiaoyu being elsewhere.  
>"Gohan, how did you end up working for Jin? You don't seem like big corporations are your thing at all."<br>Gohan lowered his head. "I met Jin when I arrived here. This isn't my world, Asuka."  
>Asuka turned to Gohan, confused. "Not your world? What do you mean?"<br>Gohan felt a tear in his eye, and quickly blinked it away.  
>"My world was different. There weren't big corporations, but there were villains. Cell… That monster killed my dad. And Trunks and 16. I killed him, but I got here somehow in the process. Jin told me what was happening, and I'm helping him stop that Azazel monster."<br>Asuka moved closer to Gohan, looking at him sadly.  
>"Are you sure you can trust Jin?"<br>Gohan nodded, before looking up and meeting Asuka's gaze seriously.  
>"I trust him. You should too."<p>

The next day, Gohan was matched against Raven. Raven stood in front of him, holding two ninja blades.  
>"I know you're not human, and you work for Mishima Zaibatsu. In that case, killing you is part of my mission. I am known as the black claw of death, and I will be the death of you today."<br>Raven lunged at Gohan, readying a blade to attack with, but Gohan easily outpaced him, stepping around the ninja's charge and slamming his fist down on the ninja's back, striking Raven to the ground. Raven jumped up into the air at speeds no one else could follow, but he found Gohan waiting for him in the air, and Gohan's fist was already in Raven's face before Raven even knew it.

Gohan dropped to the ground, landing on his feet, as Raven's unconscious body dropped to the ground beside him.


	5. Gohan vs Kazuya

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Tekken.**

The next day, the fights were taking place in the streets not far from the barracks, with the road blocked off. Asuka and Xiaoyu both won their matches rather quickly, before Gohan was matched against his old enemy, Kazuya Mishima. The monster who had left Julia in the hospital for three days, and it would have been at least a week if Gohan hadn't healed her slightly with his Ki, by giving her some of it. Kazuya started to approach Gohan, glaring aggressively, before breaking into an arrogant smirk.  
>"I've been waiting for the chance to do this, you little runt. I'm gonna make you scream for your mommy!"<br>Gohan glared at Kazuya. "You really enjoy hurting and killing people?"  
>Kazuya's smirk widened. "You only just figuring that out, retard?"<p>

The bell tolled, and Kazuya charged, but Gohan hit him once and sent him straight down to the ground. As Gohan was about to pick Kazuya up, the phone he had been given by Jin rang in his pocket. Gohan picked it up.  
>"What is it, Jin? I'm in the middle of something right now."<br>Kazuya attacked Gohan again, interrupting Jin's response, kicking Gohan in the face. Gohan took a step back.  
>"Hey! That hurt!"<br>As Gohan started to raise the phone again, Kazuya charged his hand with lightning and punched Gohan in the face, turning his head slightly and causing him to take a few steps back.  
>"I'm talking here, Kazuya!"<br>Kazuya jumped up into the air, and Gohan raised the phone again.  
>"Sorry, Jin. Go ahead."<p>

Jin's voice said on the other end, "Gohan, finish today's fight quickly. Nina dug up some information on how you might have got here. There's an old factory not too far from here. It looks abandoned, but it's not. I just sent the coordinates to your phone. Alisa will meet you there."  
>Just as Jin finished talking, Kazuya slammed his fist down on Gohan's head from the air, having jumped several dozen feet up and come down and attacked. Gohan bent from the force and staggered back, before looking up again.<br>"Would you stop that?"  
>Gohan then raised his phone, saw the coordinates to the factory on the screen, and thanked Jin, hanging up. Kazuya then charged his entire body with electricity and charged at Gohan, swinging his fists at him. Now that Gohan was no longer talking, he was making the effort to dodge, and Kazuya may as well have been attacking a ghost. Finally, Gohan caught Kazuya's fist, crushing his knuckles in his hand, feeling Kazuya's blood run down his fingers from where Kazuya's crushed knuckles had broken the skin.<p>

Gohan then took a step back and charged to build up a decent run-up, and landed a solid roundhouse kick on Kazuya's chest, cracking several ribs and launching him straight into the air. Kazuya flew up to a height where he was above all but the tallest buildings, and then he stopped rising and started to fall again, the change in motion causing Kazuya to cough up blood. When Kazuya landed heavily on the ground, Gohan was nowhere to be seen. Kazuya glared at Asuka and Julia, who came over to him.  
>"I think Gohan kicked you butt, you douchebag loser." Said Asuka. Kazuya started to stand to attack Asuka, but Julia kicked Kazuya in the groin the instant the chance presented itself, and Asuka rapidly kicked Kazuya in the chest, knocking the weakened monster onto his back, his groin aching as much as the rest of him.<br>Kazuya slammed his fist onto the concrete, breaking a hole in it, before attempting to stand once more, only for Xiaoyu to appear and kick Kazuya in the face, while Asuka did the same from the other side. Meanwhile, Julia kicked him in the face from the front.

As the weakened Kazuya was starting to lose consciousness, he uttered one thing.  
>"I'll kill that damn kid."<p>

As this was happening, Gohan arrived at the factory. Jin was right when he said it looked abandoned. The metal walls were covered with a layer of rust that would have taken at least ten years to accumulate. Alisa stood not far from the building, and quickly ran over and hugged him when he landed, jumping up and down in an upbeat way. Gohan was just grateful that Alisa hadn't jumped into the air to hug him before he landed. He had managed to attract as little attention as someone who was flying possibly could, and if Alisa suddenly grew mechanical wings and flew up after him, it would make that effort count for nothing.

Gohan patted Alisa on the shoulder. "Let's go inside, Alisa."


	6. Heihachi Mishima

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball or Tekken.**

Gohan and Alisa had little trouble getting into the factory. The door had come off its hinges when Gohan bumped it. It was obvious the door had not been the main entry point. On the inside, the factory looked as abandoned as it did from the outside. There were no machines except a large one that had once been a conveyer belt of some sort, and it had been broken before it had been abandoned, since the parts that ran the belt were hanging out all over the floor. It was likely looters had helped themselves to it for spare parts over the years, since pieces were clearly missing.

As Gohan looked around, nothing was out of the ordinary in the main factory, but he could sense a strange Ki now. It was definitely inside the building. As Alisa suddenly stood next to Gohan and bounced herself around in a joyful, childlike way, Gohan suddenly fired a small Ki blast into the floor, splitting it wide open and exposing a basement. Down the bottom stood a human shaped machine filled with tubes, which gave of a faint Ki signature. Gohan focused so he could sense it better, and finally ascertained what it was. It was some sort of creation, possessing power comparable to that of Kazuya, or maybe like that of a slightly Ki-enhanced human, below Master Roshi's level. Put simply, it could do damage, but to Gohan, it was a flea.

Gohan rapidly fired a blast at the machine, blowing it apart and leaving a pile of mechanical parts on the floor. As he started to pick up his phone to tell Jin what had happened, Alisa called him, sounding scared. Gohan turned quickly. Alisa had wandered off while he had focused on the machine, and had gone upstairs to where the office was. Luckily, she had left the door open, which was the only reason Gohan knew where to find her.

Gohan flew straight upwards, smashing through the floor under the office, to find Alisa lying on the floor, her midsection filled with deep cuts, her internal wires exposed. At the back of the room stood a slightly built, brown-haired woman in a lab coat, who Gohan deduced was not the one who had done this to Alisa. In front of her stood a man who reminded Gohan so much of Kazuya, only he was older. The man was large and solid, but old, possessing white hair which stuck out from the sides of his head in two large spikes. He wore a black jacket, black pants and dark leather gloves, and he was smirking at Gohan.  
>"Welcome, Gohan. My name is Heihachi Mishima, and I've been expecting you."<p>

Gohan glared at Heihachi. "Cut with the pleasantries. You just hurt Alisa!"  
>Hearing her name, Alisa turned to look at Gohan, and smiled. "Don't worry about me, Gohan. I'll be fine, and I know you'll take care of me, because that's what friends do!"<br>Gohan smiled. "Of course. I'll get you back to Jin so he can fix you."  
>Heihachi stepped closer. "You could leave her here for my people to fix. We can do it. I want to talk to you. You can't trust my grandson, Jin Kazama. He's the villain here, not me."<br>Gohan powered up slightly. "I trust Jin more than you, and one person I trust is Alisa. She didn't deserve to be ripped open like this!"

Gohan lifted Alisa, placing her over his shoulder. "Try and stop me if you want to. I'm going."  
>To Gohan's surprise, Heihachi met Gohan's gaze unflinchingly, before slowly stepping back and waving towards Gohan with his arm in a dismissive gesture. Gohan narrowed his gaze in confusion at Heihachi's response, before dropping through the hole in the floor and flying out the open doorway, not wanting to fly through walls while carrying a damaged Alisa. After Gohan left, Heihachi smirked, turning towards the woman in the lab coat.<br>"That went as we wanted it to. He actually believed that joke in the basement was our true experiment. Now quickly, collect the Ki the tubes collected and then we both leave. If we're still here when he comes back, we'll be lucky if we're still alive after he's done."  
>When the young woman hesitated, Heihachi gripped her neck, throwing her roughly out the door and down the stairs.<br>"Hurry up, you idiot!" He yelled, hauling her to her feet and dragging her towards the old boiler room, where the machine connected to the tubes was. When she staggered on her twisted ankle, he shook her roughly, ordering her to hurry again. The terrified woman then went to work in the boiler room, collecting the samples of Gohan's Ki, which the machine had managed to siphon from the blast. It was nothing in the grand scheme of things, it wasn't even powerful enough to destroy the factory, but it was all Heihachi needed to complete his true experiment.


	7. Gohan and Jin vs Heihachi

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Tekken.**

The doors to Jin's office slid open, and Gohan stepped out, feeling ready to inflict serious damage on Heihachi. Alisa had been sent to the lab for repairs, and it would be a relatively simple fix, but she had been terrified when Jin had shut her down, and Gohan couldn't convince her that she wasn't being permanently deactivated.

Still angry, Gohan rapidly flew to the grounds where his next battle was waiting, and found he was matched up to Anna Williams. It was the woman with the dark hair who had taken Kazuya away from his first confrontation with Gohan. Anna danced forward, smirking arrogantly.  
>"Hey there, little boy. Heard you're the one who bullied my sister. I love beating her up myself!"<br>Gohan folded his arms. "That's not how Nina tells it. Apparently, she's kicked your butt almost every time."

Anna started to move forward, but Gohan caught her arm and pulled it behind her back. She tried to attack with the other arm, but he twisted that behind her back too.  
>"You're not gonna…"<br>Gohan suddenly jumped, realising he could sense something. It was an incredible Ki, but it was more than that, it was familiar. It was his, but it was also his father's.  
>"Cell? It can't be!"<br>Nina rapidly appeared beside him.  
>"Jin's on the way there now. I'll take care of this. Jin needs you."<br>Gohan let go of Anna and rapidly took off, flying towards the Ki. Anna attempted to attack him, but Nina stepped up.  
>"Come now, Anna. Aren't I the one you really want to fight anyway?"<p>

* * *

><p>Gohan landed on the ground, not far from the Ki signature. There was no denying, it was Cell's Ki. The man standing in the street was Heihachi Mishima, but he looked so different. In fact, he looked exactly like Super Perfect Cell except he still wore his own clothes and still had his own facial features. Other than that, he was Super Perfect Cell all the way.<br>"Recognise this form, Gohan? I remember fighting you. I remember Cell's death as if it were my own."

Gohan dropped to the ground in front of Heihachi.  
>"How did you become Cell?"<br>Heihachi smirked. "You're smart, so I think I can explain it to you. The truth is, I've been trying to access your world for a while. I found it, and I knew it had beings of great power. The first time I found out about it was from a powerful surge of energy, which I later learned was a clash between Son Goku and Prince Vegeta. Since then, I've been trying to access that world and take those powers. More recently it spiked, in an event which I now know was Cell reaching his Perfect form upon consuming Android 18. That gave me my first proper look at the power in your world, since I was watching that time. I tried to cross over to your world, but the truth is, the machines that allowed access only allowed me to watch. There simply wasn't adequate power to allow anything solid to pass between the two worlds."

Heihachi trailed off, before starting again.  
>"Then I got an idea. When Trunks fought Cell afterwards, I realised the gateway was partially opening, because the Ki blasts were opening the gate slightly by powering the machine. It wasn't enough, because the fight went in too many directions, and we couldn't steal any energy. Then there was your fight with Cell. In most of the fight, we only stole fragments, until finally you two fired attacks directly at each other and stayed still. When that happened, we took the energy, it opened the gateway fully, but we still had trouble getting what we were really after. In the end, we locked onto the strongest energy sources, hoping Cell's would be the strongest. As it turned out, yours was, which was why you came through second when we hoped to extract him after he killed you. It turned out for the best though, since I now have all his power, and all his memories."<p>

Gohan glared. "That machine I blasted at the factory. What was it?"  
>Heihachi smirked. "It was a machine for the separation of Cell's damaged body. It allowed me to bind his DNA to my own and turn myself into a god. What you blasted was a mere conductor, designed to bring the energy through to that machine. Without your final contribution, I never could have done this."<p>

As Heihachi started to laugh, Gohan flew into him, striking him, while rapidly powering up to Super Saiyan 2. Heihachi doubled over, and Gohan kicked him, sending him into the air.  
>"You're about as powerful as Cell was before his Zenkai boost when he blew up King Kai's planet. I can beat you."<br>Heihachi jumped so that he had the Sun behind him, and pointed his hands at Gohan. "Solar…"  
>Jin, now in his renowned Devil form, appeared in the air behind Heihachi, striking him and causing him to stagger. Jin continued to attack, and he actually seemed to be damaging Heihachi somewhat. Gohan quickly powered up, firing his charged Kamehameha wave at Heihachi just as Heihachi smacked Jin aside. The blast hit Heihachi, vapourising his lower body. As Cell's regeneration started to repair the damage, Gohan was already upon Heihachi, and a single blast from Gohan vapourised Heihachi's head.<p>

As Gohan raised his hand to finish off the writhing creature that reminded him so much of the monster that had killed his beloved father, Heihachi looked up, the skeletal outline of his skull reforming.  
>"Are you gonna do it, kid?"<br>Gohan snarled, before releasing the blast, completely obliterating both Cell and Heihachi once and for all.

* * *

><p>Back at the tournament, Nina threw down the unconscious body of her sister. Nina left the ring, not bothering to look back at the badly bruised, unconscious Anna with a moustache drawn on her face with a lipstick. Anna twitched a few times, but it was only nerves. She would be out for several minutes.<p> 


	8. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Tekken. **

Jin stood beside the opening portal, his arms folded across his chest, while the female scientist that had worked for Heihachi prepared the machine Heihachi had used to bring Gohan and Cell through the dimensional barriers. She had explained how the machine worked, and Jin now had the means by which to make good on his side of the bargain.

* * *

><p>Gohan and a repaired Alisa hovered over the temple that they knew contained Azazel.<br>"I could blast it from here, but then anyone in the area might get hurt. I'll go in alone. You stay out here."  
>As Gohan started to descend, he turned to Alisa.<br>"Don't come in after me. Stay out here. Please."

* * *

><p>Jin sat in the seat in his office, Xiaoyu and Asuka sitting across from him. Jin had just finished telling them what he planned, and the girls both seemed pleased. Kazuya had been put into a cell for him, and G Corp had been assimilated by the Zaibatsu. As Jin contemplated what remained, the girls gasped, and Jin followed their gaze out the window, through which he saw Gohan hovering outside, carrying a dead or unconscious Azazel. Gohan gestured to the creature, and then vanished from the window. Jin smiled.<br>"He did it."

* * *

><p>Gohan and Jin stood in front of the camera, announcing on the news that the war was over. With that, Jin announced that the Mishima Zaibatsu would be working towards mending the world from then on. After the cameras stopped, the crew left, and Jin turned to Asuka, Julia, Xiaoyu and Yoshimitsu.<br>"When Gohan leaves, I'm going with him. That will take the Devil Gene out of this world. I'm leaving the Zaibatsu in your hands. Xiaoyu and will represent me in this arrangement, and Julia and Yoshimitsu can be trusted to help the world. Both of you have a wish to help the world, and now you have the wealth and facilities of the Zaibatsu and the G Corp combined to help you achieve those goals. You are the future of this world."  
>Everyone in the room was shocked, though in different ways. Yoshimitsu and Julia seemed delighted, while Xiaoyu seemed upset, and Asuka was just plain surprised. Jin continued.<br>"Gohan and I will both be leaving in a few hours."

* * *

><p>Gohan sat with Nina, only a few paces from the machine. Contrary to what some believed, she was actually a very nice lady, and good company.<br>"What's happened back in my world? Do you know?"  
>Nina smiled. "Oh, you don't need to worry about that. Your father told your friends what happened, and he guided them in your absence. Your father is a great man."<br>Gohan smiled. "Yeah. He is. He's the greatest man I've ever known, and he's the greatest dad in the world. He's amazing."  
>To Gohan's shock, Nina quickly hugged him, rubbing his back.<br>"You are amazing as well, Gohan. Never let anyone tell you different. Anyone who does can go to hell, and I'll be the one to send 'em there. Got it?"

Gohan chuckled, before nodding. "Thanks, Nina."  
>Nina smacked him on the shoulder, shrugging. "Don't thank me. It's creepy."<p>

* * *

><p>The portal opened, and Gohan and Jin stepped towards it. Gohan suddenly noticed Jin was carrying a large metal box.<br>"What's that, Jin? All your clothes?"  
>Jin scowled at Gohan. "It's a replica of the portal machine. In case we need to communicate or travel between the worlds in the future."<br>Gohan shrugged. "Okay. Bulma can probably make it better, too."  
>The two warriors stepped into the portal, before both of them looked back briefly at the people they were leaving behind. Asuka, Nina, Xiaoyu, Alisa and Julia all stood in front of the portal, farewelling them. As the portal took them away from Jin's world, Gohan said, "I'll miss them."<p>

* * *

><p>On the other side of the portal, Gohan recognised his house, and was surprised to see his mother, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Bulma standing waiting for him. As Gohan gasped with a mixture of surprise and happiness, Piccolo briefly explained, "Your dad told us you'd be here."<br>Piccolo could never have said anything else before Gohan slammed into him, hugging him. As Gohan quickly caught up with his friends, Jin moved slowly forward. Piccolo moved forward to greet Jin, holding out his hand.  
>"Piccolo. I'm pleased to meet you, Jin Kazama, and welcome to our world. Goku told us about you as well, and I believe we can help you in both improving your power and forcing the Devil Gene to stay under your control. Sound good?"<br>Jin sombrely shook Piccolo's hand, readily accepting his new teacher. If Piccolo could both improve his power and give him control of the Devil Gene, Jin would be delighted to learn from him. Jin's future as a member of the Z Fighters awaited.

* * *

><p>In Other World, Goku watched as Gohan returned and Jin accepted tuition from Piccolo.<br>"I'm proud of you, Gohan. Good luck, and I look forward to our next meeting. I look forward to meeting you as well, Jin Kazama. I'm hoping you grow strong enough to rival me, so we can have a friendly match. Best of luck to both of you."


End file.
